the right thing
by kristy87
Summary: someone does the right thing....


disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: YAY! I'm over my writer's bloc! ...at least I hope so :lol: A shor story for the start : )

* * *

**the rigth thing**

His hands held her wrists up, his body pinned her against the cold stone wall. He felt his heart beating fast and hard. It wasn't easy to pretend that he could still control his breathing, and it was even harder to pretend he wasn't losing control over his body.

"Well…that can't be right.", she said, her eyes searching for his.

"What?", he was ripped out of his thoughts. What wasn't right? He swallowed hard, not letting go of her wrists.

"The victim had one big bruise on the inside of her right wrist…and four on the outside. There was only one bruise on her left wrist. The way you're pinning up my arms can't be right, because you're producing at least 9 bruises at the moment."

He nodded. Why hadn't he noticed this? He knew the answer.

"And the bruises on her neck tell us that her murderer used his right hand to choke her to death."

He lowered his grip, then his right hand let go of her wrists, his left now held them both. Their eyes met for a second, sending a cold shower down his spine. His right hand softly slipped over her left arm, over her shoulder and then it rested on her neck. Before he had noticed what he was doing it was already too late. He couldn't pretend that this didn't happen!

But he could try to ignore it.

Though, the expression in her eyes made it easy to let him forget about everything else but the urge to kiss her.

For a couple of seconds they remained in silence, looking deep into each other's eyes. The tension between them rose rapidly, making it even more difficult for both of them to focus on work.

"So…he…placed his …hand on …her neck…", her voice was shivering. "…and then…"

His hand slipped up to her cheek, his thumb resting on her lips.

She swallowed hard.

He tried to figure out if he had still a little bit of sanity left in his head. He was just about to give in to the temptation his subordinate was. He knew it wasn't right, he knew at least one of them would loose his job when this would make the round around the lab…but her eyes drew him closer to her, drew his lips closer to hers.

His left hand let go of her wrists and took the same way down her right arm than his right had done.

Now, when both his hands rested on her cheeks he drew her face closer to his. Just before their lips were about to meet he stopped, feeling her breath on his lips. For a couple of seconds he tried to simply enjoy this moment. He wanted to remember everything. Every little detail of this moment. Maybe this would never happen again, maybe soon one of them would find their rational senses back and would pull away…he wanted to be able to review this, whenever he wanted to, whenever he could.

Their eyes never let go of each other. She lost herself in his blue, clear eyes. The urge to close the gap between them grew bigger and bigger inside of her, but at the same time she wanted him to be the one who did so, she wanted him to make the last step before their lips would meet. Her heart was beating hard in her chest, her whole body was shivering.

Then she saw this lightin his eyes, she knew that within the next second he would start a fire that wouldn't be easy to bend.

She closed her eyes, a shower of sensations running down her body when she could feel his breath on her skin.

Then his lips met hers. First they softly rested on each other. Then he ran his tongue over hers. She opened her mouth and invited his tongue in. Her arms sank down to him, and she twined them around his neck when he started to massage her tongue with his.

He ran his left hand through her hair, his right hand slipped over her body down to her waist. His thumb caressing her softly.

Their bodies moved against each other in the same rhythm in that his tongue danced with hers.

Softly he pressed himself closer against her. Enjoying every single second of their closeness.

_If thisis the last moment of my life I will die as the happiest man under the sun._

He slowly pulled away from her, not knowing if she felt the same about the kiss they had just shared, he wanted to give her the chance to free herself.

But freeing herself was obviously not on her mind, giving him only a few seconds, that felt like hours, to breath, she placed a couple of soft kisses on his lips, before he let her deepen the kiss again.

This time they were even more passionate, she ran her hand through his hair, her other hand lying on his neck, her thumb caressing his cheek. His right hand drew her as close against him as possible, while he softly nibbled on her bottom lip, before their lips loosened from each other again.

He opened his eyes, stunned by her beauty. He had never seen her like this, it felt as if all the chains, that had always held him back from her, were torn, as if all the walls he had built up around his heart were fallen down, as if for the first time in his life he could really see. And he was not only seeing. The feeling inside of him was strong, stronger than everything he had ever felt before. He knew that only love could be that strong, that only pure, true, deep love could be as strong as what he felt.

When she opened her eyes, their gazes met. For a couple of seconds they remained in silence, listening to the soft sounds their breaths created.

Both of them not knowing who was supposed to make the next step, to break the silence, to pull away.

He swallowed hard, his eyes slipping down to her lips. For a couple of moments he wondered if this had only been a dream. Could a feeling like love really be that strong? Could a kiss really feel that good? Could lips really be that soft?

"What do you think?", she whispered softly, as if she wanted to keep the silence between them, but hadn't been able to swallow her question.

"That for the first time in my life,…I did the right thing."

* * *

**THE END**

****

huh...don't know if this was good. ...I listened to "the graduation song" and "our time has come" by S club 7 and to "jusqu'au bout" by David Charvet while I wrote this fan fic (yes, I'm not only a geek but also a pop musik freak)...

blame the songs for the fic if you don't like it...and if you do like it don't hit me for my taste of music : )

and if you wonder who the two persons were...there's only one male supervisor and only** one** woman I would pair up with him...she's a brunette, just in case you were still wondering ; )


End file.
